Just So You Know
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: You can’t always help who you fall for. It’s called Forbidden Love for a reason.


**Title**: Just So You Know

**Author**: Sorasgirl333

**Summary**: You can't always help who you fall for. It's called Forbidden Love for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Squire Enix or any of the creativity of it. It's pretty obvious now.

**Authors Note**: Just a random oneshot that came to mind and I just had to write it. I got total inspiration from the Just So You Know music video by Jesse McCartney and You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins. I felt the need to write a RoxasxKairi (kinda, you'll understand) story so enjoy!

X.o.X..o.X.o.X

_Summer. It's the perfect time to be enjoying the warm sun and no school- no homework. The time where if you're single, you enjoy a little summer fling. It's the time where you go on some wild vacation where you can work up your tan to impress everyone by the time Fall comes around again. The time where you spend about all the day light with your friends unless you decide to sleep in until noon. That's the ultimate definition of the summer I used to know. _

That's what the seventeen-year-old auburn haired girl thought while her cerulean eyes gazed out the train window. It was the summer before her senior year and she was supposed to be hanging out with Sora and Riku the entire time, but around May, her old friend Namine called her up and Kairi agreed to spend two and a half weeks in Twilight Town.

Sure, it was only two and a half weeks out of ten and at the time of planning, it was the perfect idea. It's just so ironic that about a week later, Sora, who clearly had a crush on Kairi and vis versa, decided that they should try to date around while she was away before trying a relationship together. Kairi did not like the idea of that in the least. If only she never agreed to leave in the first place, Sora and Kairi would be enjoying the summer together- with Riku of course.

She let out a heavy, irritated sigh as the train sped on to her destination. It didn't help that there was a very upset baby crying its eyes out beside her. Its mother tried its best to cheer it up about an hour ago but it was clear that she had given up. Kairi was tempted to hit her forehead against the thick glass continuously until she lost all consciousness, but thought otherwise incase she missed her stop. The ride from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town was about four hours and Kairi did not feel like having to take another few hours to turn back if she didn't get off.

The time seemed to go by slowly, but thankfully reading a teen love novel seemed to help Kairi forget the time. Before she knew it, the train was starting to slow down and she could see the multi-colored sky and tall, beige buildings out the window. Kairi eagerly packed away her extra things and was ready to get off. She reached for her book and as soon as the doors opened, she rushed out quickly.

Her eyes wandered to explore the new scenery. She had only been here once before when Namine and her family were planning on moving. This time it was a whole new experience. Kairi made her way down the steps to town toward Namine's house. Namine would have come to get her but had to get some work done on her car and wasn't going to be done on time. Kairi was quite intrigued by Twilight Town since it was very different from Destiny Islands.

Kairi gazed up at the burnt amber sky. She was so distracted by the colors that she suddenly ran into someone walking her way. Startled, she dropped her book and the directions to her friend's house. Kairi placed her suitcase to her side and stared at the ground.

"Damn, sorry about that." A young male's voice said. As Kairi bent down to collect her items, so did he. His tan arm reached for Namine's directions as Kairi grabbed her book.

"It's okay." She replied even though she was already annoyed enough without dropping stuff.

"Here." He handed Kairi the piece of paper and she looked up. She was taken by surprise at the boy looking back. As if in slow motion, they gradually stood up. The sandy blond haired teenager gazed at the girl before him. His deep blue eyes were transfixed by her beauty and innocent look.

"Thank you." Kairi smiled thankfully.

"I'm Roxas." He stretched out his right hand. She shuffled her items to her left hand.

"I'm Kairi." She placed her small hand in his and shook it. He smiled pleasantly back at her once they stopped. Kairi suddenly felt her temperature rise.

"So are you new here?" Roxas stuck his hands in his pockets casually. As Kairi examined this, she couldn't help but think of Sora.

"Um, I'm visiting for a while."

"That's cool."

"Do you live here?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded. His cell phone rang and he quickly pulled it out to read a text message. He put it away and looked up frowning. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Maybe we can meet up while you're here. It was good to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Kairi nodded. "It's a small town, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Hopefully." The male teenager smiled. Kairi and Roxas started to head to their own destinations. Before Kairi turned the corner, she noticed that Roxas was glancing her way before he disappeared around the building.

The Destiny Islands teenager stared at the tiny two story house ten minutes later. The distance hardly seemed long with the blond she had just met on her mind. Roxas was definitely good looking and Kairi secretly hoped to see him again. The petite girl walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Kairi!" Namine exclaimed. The light blonde haired girl pulled her friend into a welcoming hug.

"Hey." Kairi smiled at her childhood friend and stepped inside. She suddenly turned to face Namine with a questioning look.

"They finished my car early, so I just got home." She said as if reading Kairi's mind.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Kairi nodded. Namine's sky blue eyes watched Kairi as she looked around. The pale girl's hand reached for Kairi's suitcase and started up the stairs.

"Come on, I'll show you your room and mine." Namine said as Kairi followed her. They first reached Namine's bedroom that was simply colored with whites and light blues. The duo then walked to the following bedroom where it was black and white. "This is where you'll be staying."

"I like it." Kairi nodded sitting on her temporary bed. Namine set Kairi's luggage to the side of the room and sat next to her. "Oh! So I want to know more about this guy you've been getting to know."

Prior to Kairi's visit, Namine admitted to getting to know this boy who she fell hard for. She didn't mention his looks or his name because she wanted to introduce Kairi to him and let her be the judge of the physical part. What Kairi knew was that he had three best friends: two guys and a girl. He was shy at first but grew more outgoing once you got to know him. He also was very interested and curious about life in general. Last thing Namine told Kairi was that they were currently seeing each other but not officially a couple.

"He should be coming over soon." Namine smiled shyly.

"Aw," Kairi nudged her friend. She looked the other way and blushed. There was a knock downstairs which caused Namine to jump up excitedly.

"That must be him." She ran out of the room before Kairi could say anymore. Kairi sat still and examined her room. "Hey! There's someone here I want you to meet!" The auburn haired girl jumped up and walked quickly down the stairs, excited to see this boy. As soon as she got toward the bottom and was able to see who was at the door, she slowed down quickly.

Namine was standing at the door smiling at the boy smiling down at her. The two blondes looked up to see Kairi standing there shocked. The boy was just as surprised to see her.

"Kairi, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Kairi." Namine said. Kairi slowly walked forward not taking her eyes off of Roxas.

"Roxas, this is my best friend from Destiny Islands." Namine closed the front door. Roxas looked at the blonde before looking back at the red head.

"Nice to meet you, _Kairi_." He said emphasizing her name and shaking her hand with a smile.

"Yeah..." She replied wearily. "You too, Roxas." Namine smiled thrilled that Roxas and Kairi seemed to get along already. Too bad none of them really knew what was about to take place that summer.

Kairi sat at the edge of her bed the following day wondering what was going to become of this awkward situation. Roxas had invited them to hang out with his friends at their hang out which was oddly named, "The Usual Spot". Kairi shook her head at the lack of creativity. Roxas didn't stay too long after he came which was fine with her because it was already awkward enough. Namine was ecstatic that she had finally met someone as amazing as Roxas and that Kairi liked him. If only she knew that the like was a slight exaggeration on how Kairi really felt about the blond haired teenager.

"Are you ready?" Namine asked standing in Kairi's doorframe.

"Yeah," Kairi nodded as she stood to her feet. The two friends wandered the lonely streets of Twilight Town to the Usual Spot. "So how much do you like Roxas?"

"I would do anything to be with him. He makes me feel special." Namine sighed, "he knows all the right things to say about everything."

Kairi stared at her feet knowing her interest in the same guy her best friend liked was not the best idea. She sighed at the thought of having to forget about Roxas, besides, she had Sora back at home waiting for her. Although, there was something about Roxas that made Kairi kind of put Sora off into the back of her mind- almost like Roxas was the Sora of Twilight Town. Kairi didn't even really understand why she was so bothered into liking Roxas considering she really didn't even know him.

"Hey, you're here." His voice said happily. Kairi looked up to see Namine running up to hug the boy Kairi wanted to hug too. _Stop it, Kairi. Get your head straight. Roxas and Namine belong together. You belong with Sora. Focus!_ Kairi mentally argued with herself.

"Um, Kairi?" Namine said standing at the gate. "Are you okay?"

"Oh," Kairi quickly snapped out of it and stared at the two blondes staring back. "Yeah." She quickened her pace to walk inside with them. Once the three of them walked through the gate and curtain, Kairi spotted a green-eyed brunette, a hazel-eyed sandy-blond, and a brown-eyed black haired teen.

"Hi," The brunette stood up and smiled. "I'm Olette."

"Hayner." The blond said.

"And I'm Pence." The black haired boy said with a wave.

"I'm Kairi." The red head smiled.

"We should go to the beach." Roxas suddenly said averting everyone's attention to him.

"That sounds like a great idea." Namine stated earning a smile from her crush. Kairi raised an eyebrow at this conversation.

"You guys have a beach here?" She asked.

"Of course." Olette nodded. "We just have to take a train there."

"Great." Kairi said with much sarcasm in her voice. Her last train ride wasn't exactly one to always remember but she hoped this one would be better. The small group put all their money together and paid for their tickets at the train station. Once they boarded, they noted that the ride would be thankfully peaceful since not too many people were on. Roxas and Namine sat facing Kairi while Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat across the isle from the trio. Kairi watched Namine lean her head against Roxas's shoulder and he placed his head on hers.

She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Kairi let out a small sigh and stared out the window hoping they'd arrive to the beach soon. Time moved slowly however. Olette, Pence, and Hayner played weird games in their corner and were soon passed out. Kairi tried her best not to pay attention to the couple in front of her.

"Hey," Roxas's voice said in a loud whisper. "Kairi."

Kairi looked in front of her with irritation. "What?"

"Is she asleep?" His blue eyes were looking down at her friend who was clearly asleep on his shoulder. Kairi nodded and went back to enjoying the speeding scenery of nothingness. However, she couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was staring at her. Her eyes averted back to Roxas. His eyes were transfixed to her. No matter how badly she wanted to look away, she just couldn't. Eternity seemed to tick slowly now as they both took in the other.

Soon the conductor's voice echoed over the speakers letting all passengers know that they were arriving to their destination. This woke everyone up, snapping Kairi and Roxas out of their trans.

"Finally." Hayner said stretching. Kairi watched her fingers travel the stitch line of her shirt so no one could notice the blush slowly creeping its way to her tan face.

The train slowed to its stop and everyone singled out into the cool air. The six teenagers made their way to the rocky beach just five minutes from the station. Kairi wondered how anyone could get any sort of enjoyment out of a small sandy beach with tons of rocks and boulders. She was so used to the fine grained sand of Destiny Islands so this was like a rocky hell compared to the smooth heaven.

Everyone but Kairi slipped out of their casual clothes into their swimsuits, even Namine. Kairi was slightly irritated that Namine left out the minor detail to bring her swimsuit. Everyone ran into the warm salt water, splashing excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I completely spaced about the swimsuit part." Namine frowned at her friend standing on the beach with her arms crossed and a scowl planted on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Kairi looked around and spotted a boulder out of many others. "I'll just go sit over there." Namine watched Kairi walk slowly toward the large rock and sit herself at the top. The auburn haired girl watched the rest of the group having fun in the water and instantly wished she was home with Sora and Riku doing the same. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Stop it!" Namine laughed. Kairi snapped out of her day dream and looked toward the sea. Roxas was splashing Namine before tackling her under the waves. They popped back up and shook their heads laughing. Roxas hugged Namine tightly and kissed her cheek. Kairi wished she was Namine at that moment. She quickly shook her head from the thought.

Kairi was supposed to be with Sora, _not _Roxas. _But you're not dating Sora so you could at least look at Roxas. _Kairi thought smirking. _But Namine is really into Roxas. What's more important? Namine, your best friend, or Roxas, some guy you just met and don't know?_ Kairi of course would pick Namine over Roxas. She had a good head on her shoulders.

"Are you going to sit up there the whole time we're here?" Roxas called up to the day dreaming girl. Kairi looked up to see him just a few feet away. "Come on, join the rest of us."

"Okay." Kairi nodded looking for a way down. Roxas's hand reached out to her and she took it before leaping off the rock. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They released their grips and began to walk down the sandy pathway to the shore.

"So are you enjoying yourself so far?" Roxas asked watching the sand he kicked fly everywhere.

"It's alright for me being here only a day." Kairi answered.

"I'm sure I can make it more interesting." He said randomly once they got to the shore. Kairi looked at him funny before he tackled her backwards into the water. She submerged a few feet under with Roxas holding onto her waist. Since Kairi wasn't expecting the fall, she panicked and flailed her body wildly searching for a source of air. Her head suddenly popped to the surface with Roxas's face only inches away. They were both breathing heavily. Kairi glanced around and then noticed Roxas was still holding onto her and he did too. They separated quickly.

"Aw, Roxas. That's not nice." Namine said looking in their direction. Roxas and Kairi glanced to see Namine swimming toward them. "You got Kairi's clothes all wet."

Kairi looked down just realizing she was floating in the water with her clothes still on. "It's fine." She insisted even though in her mind she was very upset that she had nothing dry to leave with.

"She can wear my sweater on our way home." Roxas said glancing at Kairi. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Pence yelled to the other three. "Namine, you're it."

"Okay then," She closed her eyes and everyone began to scurry away from the zombie-like blonde. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Everyone else cheered. Roxas and Kairi were still in the same place, ignoring the other four swimming away.

"What was that for?" Kairi asked looking up at the handsome, blue-eyed boy.

"What was what for?" He asked clearly confused by her question.

"Why did you dunk me in the water?" She lifted up her arms to show water dripping rapidly from her arms.

"Sorry," Roxas rubbed the back of his head as he tried to hold back from laughing. "You just seemed so lonely on top of the rock."

"Well..." She shrugged looking away. Kairi really didn't want discuss her current situation with one of the boys she was suddenly crushing on.

"Look at me." He said placing his hand on her cheek to direct her face to his. Kairi's heart began to beat quickly. The corner of Roxas's lips lifted upward to smile warmly at the newcomer. He got a little closer which caused her to lean in too. His other hand found it's way to the top of her head where he lifted something off of Kairi's drenched hair. "You had seaweed in your hair." A slimy, dark green piece of seaweed dangled in front of Kairi's face.

"Heh..." Kairi felt embarrassed thinking that Roxas was actually going to kiss her. Why would he with everyone else around anyway?

"This is so wrong." Roxas frowned with concern. Kairi looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey!" Namine called. Roxas and Kairi, who were still about a foot away from each other still, looked over to see Namine, Olette, Hayner, and Pence looking at them. "Aren't you two going to participate?"

"I'll be it." Roxas said stepping back from Kairi. As everyone began to swim all around, he looked back "We need to talk." Before Kairi could react, he leaped forward to play the game.

A week went by faster than Kairi expected it to. From the sidelines, Kairi watched the chemistry between Roxas and Namine spark. However, when Roxas and Kairi were alone, Kairi found herself more mesmerized by him. The two got along great which in some ways helped but also made it that much harder to get over it.

Roxas still never said what he wanted to say that day at the beach. Kairi constantly asked but never received an answer. He would just look at her and smile sadly.

Kairi talked to Riku only once during the trip so far. He said it was weird not having her around. She felt the same way. The older teen also told her that a lot of girls had been hanging around lately. Sora supposedly was getting a lot of phone calls from them too. This only made Kairi regret the trip even more. Kairi felt this was all karma for her forbidden crush on her best friend's guy.

"I'm going to go for a walk before Roxas comes over." Kairi said looking out at the darkening sky through the living room window. Roxas was supposed to spend the night and the three of them were going to have a mini movie marathon.

"Want me to come?" Namine asked, setting six movies on the coffee table.

"You should stay incase Roxas arrives sooner." The red head said.

"My parents are here." The blonde waved her hand toward the stairs.

"I'm sure he would rather see you than your dad." Kairi smiled.

"That is true." Namine laughed as her friend stood up. "Be careful."

"I will." Kairi walked into the warm Twilight Town air. The truth of the matter was that she just wanted to clear her mind. The thought of Sora hanging with other girls bothered Kairi a lot more than it had in the past. Everything seemed to crawl under her skin while she was away. She wandered the streets, contemplating her situations before bumping into someone.

"It's like deja vu." Roxas said.

"Except I didn't drop anything." Kairi looked up at him. The two stood still and let the time pass them by as they looked at each other. "So are you ever going to tell me or will I ever know?"

"Is it just me or do you feel something when we're together?" He said casually as he stuck his hands in his pockets, just as he did the first time they met.

"You're not alone." She said staring down at her feet.

"That's what's so wrong." Roxas sighed. Kairi looked at him again. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"On very rare occasions. Lust is probably the best word." She explained. "Love is getting to know someone inside and out first and excepting them of everything they are."

"The thing is that Namine talked about you so often that I knew you before I even _knew _you." Roxas leaned against the side of the building they were by. "I fell in love with your personality. It's so wrong that I fell harder once I saw you. This isn't fair to Namine in the least. She's the innocent victim in this love triangle. Don't get me wrong though, she is amazing and I love her as well."

"Roxas," Kairi could see that he was getting himself worked up. "Sometimes you can't exactly help who you fall for. I felt the same way when Namine would talk about you. I was so happy to hear she had someone like you in her life. I feel awful for loving you."

"It's not fair though." He said thrusting his body from the wall. "I don't want to hurt Namine but I really like you Kairi. I shouldn't love you but I can't help it."

"I like you too, Roxas." She examined his face as he stood closer to her. "How do you think I feel when I see you with her. You both look so happy. You actually remind me of someone I love back home. Maybe that's why I fell so hard for you."

Roxas's eyes wandered to the ground before looking at her sadly. "Who do I remind you of?"

"Sora." Kairi felt a smile appear on her lips. "You two are so much a like but so different at the same time."

"That's probably why I like you too." He said sitting on a wooden bench nearby. "You and Namine are a lot a like as well. I can't help but love you though. Every time I see you, I just want to hold you. I can't stop feeling this way. It's starting to control my life."

"Roxas.." Kairi was surprised to hear this. She was certain she was the only one feeling like this.

"I want to be around you but I know I shouldn't. The reason I never said anything that day at the beach was because I wanted to make sure I felt the way I felt. I tried to let you go but I can't- I don't really want to either." Roxas's voice quieted down. The small framed girl planted herself next to him.

"Forbidden love..." She said quietly. "Neither of us planned to fall in love with each other. It's not like we've done anything wrong but I can't help but feel bad. Just so you know, I've felt the same way."

"What are we going to do?" Roxas's hand caressed Kairi's.

"Maybe I should just go home early." Kairi pondered.

"No," He shook his head. "That'll crush Namine. She's wanted you here so badly."

"We obviously can't avoid each other because of your relationship with Namine." Kairi stared up at the sky.

"Summer. What a season." Roxas shook his head and laughed to himself a little.

"Season for drama and disaster this year." Kairi smiled slightly. This was definitely not the summer she used to remember. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all of it. Making you question your soon-to-be relationship with my best friend." She frowned.

"Don't be." He wrapped his arms around her gently. "We probably should get to Namine's house now." Kairi nodded and they both stood up. They walked in silence down the streets with the same problem on their mind. What was going to happen the rest of Kairi's stay.

The night went actually went well. Namine was the first one to fall asleep by the third movie. It was dark and the only thing lit up was the fourth movie. Roxas sat on one side of the couch with Namine stretched across it under a blanket. Kairi was curled up in the love seat. She looked over to see Roxas staring at her again. The light flickered off of his face as she stared back. The love was there but it was trapped in a box that was forbidden to open.

As another week went by, Roxas and Kairi talked more- not so much about their dilemma but just more in general. Kairi participated more willingly to hang out with everyone and enjoy her trip. Namine was pleased to see this sudden change but she had a feeling there was a little more to Kairi than what she originally thought.

Roxas, Kairi, and Namine were getting ready for another day at the beach with the rest of the gang. Roxas went down to Namine's kitchen to get snacks and Kairi offered to help while Namine got towels and sun screen. While Roxas was in getting some chips out of the cupboard, Kairi grabbed some water bottles out of the fridge. She thought it would funny to watch him squirm so she pressed the cool bottle against the back of his bare neck. He let out a yelp as he jumped forward causing Kairi to laugh.

"That was not funny." Roxas said smiling as he trapped her in a corner taking the bottle from her hand.

"Then why are you smiling?" She grinned as he twisted the top off. He threatened to let it fall on her. "Don't you dare."

"Or what?" He taunted the auburn-haired girl. Roxas quickly set the water down and began to tickle her sides.

"Roxas!" Kairi laughed hysterically.

"What?" He stopped and smirked slyly at her. Kairi began to blush again as she smiled at him.

"Kairi! Can you come up here?" Namine's voice rang down the stairs. Kairi lightly pushed Roxas and they both laughed as Kairi made her way up to see what Namine needed. She walked into Namine's room with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. The blonde was sitting at the edge of her bed with a few silent tears creeping down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Kairi quickly bent down in front of her.

"What's going on between you and Roxas?" She suddenly asked. This took Kairi by surprise.

"Wha-?"

"I saw you two flirting downstairs." Namine's voice was lighter than it normally was. "I'm not dumb. I've seen how you two have been around each other since you got here. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him... there's something there. It's been more extreme lately though. I've been trying to ignore it, thinking it was nothing and that I was over reacting."

"Namine..." Kairi was crushed to see her friend like this. It made her feel even more guilty about everything. She stood up and glanced at Namine. "There isn't anything going on between us. I swear."

"It's not promising." Namine's sky eyes looked up. Shining pathways trailed down her cheeks. "Whether it's intensional or not, there's something between you and Roxas. You two like each other. It's obvious."

There was a light thud in the doorway. Roxas was standing there surprised by what he had just heard that he dropped one of the water bottles. He glanced back and forth at the two girls looking at him. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I was scared this was going to happen but I hoped it wouldn't." Namine whispered. Kairi's heart sank. She suddenly felt like the worst person in the world. All of her emotions: anger, envy, jealousy, love, fear, happiness, sadness- it all hit her at once causing tears to stream quickly from her eyes. Kairi didn't want to be seen like this. She lowered her head and pushed passed Roxas, down the stairs, and out into the bright day. Her legs moved at a fast pace so she could be as far away as possible. She would have given anything to be home.

"Kairi!" A voice called after her. Kairi knew better than to turn around to see Roxas running her way. "Kairi, wait." His hand grasped her shoulder.

"What is it Roxas?" Her voice quivered as he pulled her into a hug. She couldn't take it. All of her feelings fell out of her in a simple moment of weakness.

"It's okay." Roxas said softly as he stroked her hair. "Don't cry. I'm here."

"This never should have happened. It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Kairi cried into Roxas's chest.

"You're the one that said you can't help who you fall for, remember?" He whispered. The young girl nodded slowly. "It was fate that we met each other and fell in love for this short time, whether it was right or not. Maybe things would be a different story if Namine and I were together or you lived here, but this was supposed to happen. No matter how much I hate the thought of you leaving, just know that I'll always have a piece of my heart in reserve for you. It's was destiny that we have our own lives to return to after your trip. I do belong with Namine and I'm pretty sure you belong with Sora."

This hurt Kairi but it made her feel better at the same time. He was right and she felt the same. Whoever said love hurt was correct.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Kairi." Roxas continued. "No one will ever understand completely what we went through these last two weeks. Don't listen to what anyone says. We have a special bond that we won't be able to share with anyone else. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what anyone else says."

"Mine too." Kairi sniffled, hugging him tighter. This is what Kairi loved about this boy in Twilight Town- his love.

It was almost eight o'clock A.M. on Wednesday. Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Olette, Hayner, and Pence were walking to the train station. Kairi's trip was over and it was time for her summer to begin back home.

She looked at her best friend who smiled sweetly at her. Namine and Kairi talked about what had happened. Even though Namine was hurt that Roxas and Kairi loved each other, she knew that Roxas was _in _love with her and they would be the ones to end up together in the end. Kairi was glad she understood.

Kairi looked up at Roxas who was looking up at the sky. The two and a half weeks were well worth it after all. She never thought someone like Roxas would make her risk her friendship with her best friend but only strengthen it in the long run. She wanted to know so much more and spend more time with the amazing blue-eyed boy, but knew it was better that she didn't. Kairi never figured she would be apart of something so true and forbidden.

"Well, I better go." Kairi said turning to face her newest friends. "I really appreciate everything you have all done for me."

"It was really good to meet you." Olette smiled. Hayner and Pence both smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything. Next time I'll be the one to come to Destiny Islands." Namine hugged her best friend.

"Just don't fall for Sora." Kairi teased as they pulled back. The two girls laughed and smiled sadly at each other. Roxas stepped forward and Namine noticed this.

"I'll go wait with the others." She said walking to the other three waiting by the loading dock. Roxas looked down at Kairi and took her by the hand.

"Even though this little fling we had caused a more drama than I figured, I'm glad it was with you." He smiled.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed smiling a little, "me too. Let's try to keep in touch."

"Of course." Roxas leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Kairi."

"Bye, Roxas." Kairi said as he walked over to everyone else. All five of them waved as Kairi slowly made her way onboard the train. She sat near the window and watched her friends until the locomotive started and took off down the tracks. She smiled as she watched Roxas put his arm around Namine. Kairi leaned her head against the window and began to pass the time by reading her love story once more.

Four hours seemed faster heading home than to her original destination. Kairi's heart began to beat happily at the sight of crystal blue water; tall, green palm trees; the small houses and the sandy beaches. As soon as the train came to a complete stop and the doors opened, Kairi jumped off as if the train was on fire. Waiting for her at the station was a very familiar silver-haired young man.

"Riku!" Kairi cheered running into his arms.

"Hey, Kairi." Riku laughed at his younger friend. He took her bags and they began to walk to the parking lot. "So how was your trip?"

"Crazy." She said simply. There was so much to say but knew better than to say anything right at the moment. Kairi looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Sora?"

"He's at the beach waiting for us. We figured you would want to return to the water as soon as possible." Riku joked. Kairi grinned. Oh, how well they knew her. Riku and Kairi drove to the beach where everyone enjoyed hanging out.

"So are there still a lot of girls calling Sora?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to answer.

"Not really." He said.

"I still can't believe Sora suggested we see other people while I was away." Kairi stared out the window to her familiar surroundings with Roxas clear in her mind.

"That was my idea." Riku replied. Kairi's heart stopped as she slowly turned to face him. "If you two wouldn't have, you both would have been all upset the entire time worrying about if the other person was cheating on them or something."

"Riku," Kairi slapped herself in the forehead with her palm. "Nice intentions but it failed horribly."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He rolled his eyes. "Sora could not stop thinking about you, even with all the girls that tried to go after him."

"Really?" She suddenly felt a slight weight off of her shoulders at the thought of Sora turning down beautiful, out of town girls, for he only wanted to be with one girl. Riku's car started to pull up to the beach. Kairi spotted a body laying on the sand. She knew exactly who it was. The teenagers got out of the car.

"It looks like Sora's sleeping." Riku stated pointing to the passed out, chocolate-spiked hair that belonged to their best friend.

"It's twelve though." Kairi looked down at her watch.

"Sora's always sleeping, what do you expect?" The older boy smirked. Kairi ran over to sit next to the sleeping boy.

"Wake up, Sora." She whispered into his ear. He stirred a little before his deep blue eyes looked up at the girl he had been waiting for.

"Kairi..." His voice was hardly audible since he had just woken up. They both smiled at each other before he reached up and leaned her head to his. Sora kissed her softly before pulling back. "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." She smiled hugging Sora tightly. Kairi never expected to be so pleased to see the boy she left behind. This is what real love was and everyone knew it.

Summer ended up being exactly what Kairi always remembered it to be. She had no school work. She was single for the first two and a half weeks which lead to a little summer fling with a boy with a heart of gold in Twilight Town. She some how managed to work a little tan while going to the beach the few times she did. And she spent the entire time with her friends and with the boy she was _in _love with that slept in until noon.

**A/N**: fin. Reviews equals love.


End file.
